Cinnamon
by cluingforlooks
Summary: Ten and Rose land in present-day Michigan, where unusual creatures lurk in a secondary school. I wrote this a while ago, so take it with a grain of salt.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wouldn't usually put an OC as one of the main characters of a story, but I really thought it was necessary this time. This story is (very) loosely based on my junior high, and a friend of mine who perfectly matches Ten's description of the vampire-fairies (the human ones, obviously). I don't own Doctor Who, as I'm not Moffat (thank goodness). Sorry for the long author's note, and enjoy the story!**

Vvrshh! The TARDIS materialized in the convenience store of an abandoned petrol station. "So," asked Rose, "what are we here for?"

"Vienna, Michigan. USA. Mid-February, 2014. 4:02, no, 4:03 P.M." the Doctor replied.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Oh. Right. There's trouble at a nearby secondary school. At least-" The Doctor put his glasses on. "there will be."

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS. The Doctor soon followed. "Get out of the way. Go stand by a pump.

Pulling her jumper closer around her, Rose dashed out of the station and into the snow. The next moment, a navy blue Prius burst through the once-automatic doors.

"Hold on- let me fix that." In a matter of seconds, the broken doors were fixed.

"The Sonic Screwdriver- is there anything it can't do?" Rose remarked.

"Well, it can't open a deadlock seal. And it doesn't work on wood. But other than that, no."

Rose and the Doctor opened their respective car doors, climbed in, and then immediately got out and switched sides.

"Allons-y!" The pair sped down the road.

The Prius pulled into Roosevelt Junior High.

"Doesn't seem like there's anything here…" Rose stated.

"Yes, well, today is Saturday." the Doctor replied. "There's a library next door and I always say books are the best weapons. We should arm ourselves."

"You've said that once."

"You haven't known me my whole life. You don't know everything I've said. Let's do some research."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what are we up against?" Rose asked as they browsed the nonfiction section.

"There've been reports of a creature in the 8th year."

"All right, but one question: what sort of creature?"

"It's a bit hard to describe. Imagine a blonde, blue-eyed, human boy."

"And the problem is…"

"Now imagine it can morph into a vampire... with wings. Essentially, it's a vampire… fairy."

"A vampire-fairy?"

"Rose, focus. It's trying to vampire-ize innocent middle schoolers."

"Weaknesses?"

"Cinnamon is toxic to them. It overexerts their brain. Kills them in seconds."

"Particular strengths?"

"They're quite fast. Oh, and their blood is deadly to humans."

"What's his name?"

"From what I can find, Asher Waters."

"Are there any more?"

"Yes, actually. The other's in the ninth year, at the same school. Remember Deffry Vale? We're basically doing the same thing. The younger one's science teacher is on holiday, so I'll be the substitute."

"Are you seriously making me be a lunch lady again?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. Both of the vampire…fairies have the last lunch, so you won't have to worry for the first few hours. I've only got the younger one in class, though. When you serve them lunch, do not, under any circumstances, let them touch you. They'll be armed."

"Armed? Armed with what? It's a school!"

"Rose Tyler, when I don't love you I could slap you. Their blood! It's molecularly built to be undetectable to the human eye. It's actually quite fascinating. I could explain it to you if you like?" The Doctor mistook the dazed look on Rose's face for disinterest. "No? Okay, continuing. Chances are, they will scrape an arm on the lunch line. They'll brush the arm against a hand, and BOOM! Shake hands, high five, dead within the hour."

"How long will the toxin last on surfaces?"

"Oh, on most materials, it'll last ten, twenty minutes at the most. It doesn't work on wood."

"So that means…"

"Yes. The irony is not lost on me, Rose Tyler. Anyway, thirty minutes after his lunch-"

"Wait! Shouldn't I try to slip cinnamon into their food or something?"

"Yes. I was just getting to that. Put cinnamon in literally everything. In the oil for the chips. In the salad. In the catsup. In the juice. In the yoghurt. In the cheese. It doesn't take 5 milligrams to kill them. Mix it with the pepper. EVERYTHING."

"Silence! We're in the library!" whispered a nearby librarian.

"Sorry, ma'am." replied the Doctor. "Anyway-" This was to Rose. "I have Asher 30 minutes after lunch- if he makes it that long which, to be honest, he probably will. No offense to the cinnamon plan, but the vampire-fairies are quite clever. They'll most likely pack their own lunches. Today is chemistry experiments. You know, acetic acid, sodium bicarbonate, cinnamon. Again, they're clever. So, apart from our plotting, we observe- their mannerisms, their habits, their personal strengths. Talk to their friends. Are we agreed on the plan?"

"Certainly. Hey, can I borrow the psychic paper? I'd like to check out a book."

"Of course."

Rose got her book, and she and the Doctor exited the library, got into the Prius, got out, and again switched sides, driving away.

On Monday, Rose and the Doctor met at the control panel of the TARDIS to discuss the plan.

"So, I mix cinnamon in all the food and don't touch the creatures or anything that's come in contact with them. And you do cinnamon baking soda volcanoes. And we both observe and ask."

"See, this-this is why you're my favorite human."

"Well, you're MY favorite Doctor." Rose replied, taking his hand. She raised up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

The Doctor blushed. "Come along, Rose, let's get in the Prius."

Rose followed him to the car. "Hold on." she said. "Yours is the other side." He reluctantly walked away from her and climbed into the driver's seat.


	3. Chapter 3

By 6:30 Monday morning, Rose was preparing cinnamon lunch. The Doctor was strapping on latex gloves. And the students were well on their way to Roosevelt Junior High.

On school bus #42, Asher, was talking to a classmate, Piper Grace.

"So, you see, alien life CAN'T exist. Anyone who tells you they are an alien is crazy. You shouldn't believe him."

"You really think that will come up in conversation."

"You never know. Some people…" Asher's eyes flashed red.

"Asher! Are your eyes okay?" Piper said worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just the early lighting. Hey, did you know that aliens can't exist?"

"Yeah. You just said that. Gosh, it almost seems like you're covering for yourself." Piper joked.

"You got me! I'm secretly an alien from the planet Bessan!" Asher tried to brush it off, but he was sweating.

Meanwhile, on bus #24, Cole, the other vampire-fairy was discussing a completely different topic with his friend, Astoria Valdez.

"I'm just saying, Cole, you are the absolute fastest guy in cross-country. It's, like, unearthly how fast you can go."

"Nope, not unearthly. Just really, really fast. Nothing unearthly about practice!"

_Brinng!_ The bell rang for the start of fourth period. Rose nervously straightened her regulation rubber gloves. She pulled up her sleeves and grabbed a serving spoon. Then, she reached into her pocket and glanced at the photograph of Asher Waters. She then looked up, and jumped. The face on the photograph was staring back at her.


End file.
